


No Good Choices.

by Matori_Holmes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I might miss some characters, I would've never done this, because I was annoyed at my brother, he complained about how there's no backstory about how S.W.O.R.D. got Vision's body, he's like 20-something, if he was a teen, my brother was being an annoying idiot, so I made this fic, switching third person POV, this is my poor rendition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: "The only chance you'll get Vision's body is overmydead body, Director," Natasha said, knowing well of these kinds of people. She spent years fighting them, handling them, negotiating with them. The scowl turned into a sneer. "We'll see, Agent Romanoff," Hayward said.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	No Good Choices.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to point out that I’m really glad my stupid-ass finished [this damn fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577459) before episode 8 of WandaVision aired because … a part of that fic is like a very, very, very poorly rendered version of episode 8 (I'm still not okay after the finale). Secondly, if you didn't read the tags of this fic, this is really just my shite take on about how S.W.O.R.D. acquired Vision's body. Thirdly, I'm super pissed off at my brother for making me think about it too. Lastly, I should be doing my college assignments but I procrastinated and made this.

**Post- _Infinity War_ leading up to the end of _Endgame_.**

* * *

The rest of the team stayed silent. Their eyes roaming, searching, _wishing_ that they're not the only ones left. "What …" Rhodey began, pausing as his eyes fell onto the once vibrant red synthezoid now a dark lifeless gray. "What are we going to do with Vision's body?" He asked one of the many questions that loomed over them.

Wanda's gone. She was the only one who truly knew Vision. She would've wanted to bury him, to take care of him as humanly as possible. "Bruce," Natasha finally spoke, "do you think Shuri could revive him without the mind stone?"

"We don't even know if he wants that," Steve told them. The Captain kept his hand atop of Vision's body. Cold. He was reminded of the time he was forced back to live his life after years being frozen. He remembered wishing that the people didn't try to save him but he told himself he had a purpose, a reason to come back alive. "And we don't even know if Shuri survived, Nat," Bruce said.

"The King and Princess of Wakanda," Okoye gasped as she found them, "are gone." Natasha fell to her knee as Rhodey stumbled against a tree. Okoye couldn't get rid of the memory when the king disappeared into thin air, leaving specks of dusts.

Thor had yet to say a word. He hardly knew the people here but they carried the same heaviness in their heart. "Where did Thanos go, Thor?" Rocket asked. "And what the heck happens now?"

For the next several days, the team helped in searching for the missing people in Wakanda, assuming those they can't find to be wiped out. Natasha contacted several of S.H.I.E.L.D. (or to be exact, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D.) agents around the world and those who survived got the quick explanation. They promised to help in collecting as much info as possible about the missing people, sending the datas straight to the Avengers' facility.

It took almost two weeks before they found out what happened to Fury and what he left before he disappeared. Pepper had asked them about Tony and they all didn't know his whereabouts but they kept believing in the comforting lie that they hoped was the truth: he's coming back to Earth, he will. In the end, after some thought and discussion, they decided to keep Vision in the lab back in Wakanda. It was safe there and after all, a part of him came from there.

By the 30th day after The Snap, Thanos was dead, Tony's back and went away to start a normal life with Pepper, and whatever's left of the team (and some new recruits from outer space) decided to focus on fighting all the crimes out there. They chose Natasha as the leader, the one they report to back on Earth, the place where it all began. Bruce had said no, saying he wanted to focus on himself, on finding balance between him and the other guy. Steve decided he had enough by the fourth month, claiming while it was the only thing that made him feel useful, he rather helped people go through their lives after this change.

Natasha couldn't find Clint. At first she thought he had disappeared too but Rhodey's reports showed Clint was out there, fighting crimes without caring. She knew by then that his family had disappeared. She tried to find him but her attempts in having him to join her side was futile. Nothing will bring him back except having his family back.

It took 3 years before Okoye finally called her to tell of a man seeking Vision's body. "He claims to be Director of S.W.O.R.D.," the Wakandan general told her with a small frown. Some of the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who Natasha knew were a part of S.W.O.R.D. too. She heard of S.W.O.R.D., its focus was extraterrestrial and they somewhat worked alongside S.H.I.E.L.D.—after all, Fury was a friend of its finder. "I'll put him up to talk with you." Natasha nodded as she stood up from her chair. Okoye's hologram disappeared before a man appeared.

"Natasha Romanoff, ex-agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of The Avengers," he said, giving a smile which told her enough about his personality. "I'm Tyler Hayward, Acting Director of S.W.O.R.D.."

"And you want Vision's body," Natasha said, crossing her arms, "but why? He has no use for you now." The smile still plastered on his face. "The Vision might be dead but S.W.O.R.D. wishes to attempt rebooting it." Now that annoyed Natasha. _It_ , Natasha wanted to snarl, **it** _was human._ **He** _was just as human as everyone else._ **He** _had emotions, feelings. I was wrong to think he should be revived and I am not letting some smug looking fool turn someone I know as a weapon._ "Our focus now is turning to robotics, nanotechs, and AI. We might be able to fix it and bring it back to life," he continued on.

"And make him into a sentient weapon who has no memories of his past life?" Hayward didn't answer. He kept his smile there. "We don't need anymore of that, Director," Natasha told him, "and he's best left there."

"Why waste him away?" He said. She noticed the change, noticed how he's trying to appeal to her. "He could be useful for the world. Aren't you having people out there to fight the crimes up there? The Vision could help you tremendously if you have him." Natasha shook her head and sat down. "He's dead and that's the end of it. You're not getting his body just to weaponize him if your attempt to reboot him works out."

He scowled then. "You're letting the first synthezoid on Earth rot away when he could be useful in protecting the people. I assure you, Agent Romanoff, that you're making a big mistake in not letting us have him."

"The only chance you'll get Vision's body is over _my_ dead body, Director," Natasha said, knowing well of these kinds of people. She spent years fighting them, handling them, negotiating with them. The scowl turned into a sneer. "We'll see, Agent Romanoff," Hayward said.

He disappeared. Seconds later, Okoye came back, disgruntled. "He will come back, you know," Okoye said, glancing at her right where Hayward probably was leaving. "I know. Just make sure he never gets to Vision. You and I know and dealt long enough with the kind of people he is," Natasha said with a sigh. Okoye crossed her arms instead of her usual soldier stance. "Why do we keep him, Natasha? Without Shuri here, he's not going to … be useful."

"If …" Natasha hated saying this but she clung to this hope, deep down, "if everyone we lost ever comes back, I want Wanda to be involved in his funeral." The general exhaled deeply but stayed silent nonetheless. "I'll keep you updated if there are problems again." Okoye ended the call. Natasha would really love a sandwich right now.

As suspected, month after month, Hayward would come back to Wakanda or send someone to Wakanda. Natasha kept her word and S.W.O.R.D. finally had to face the strength of Dora Milaje. About a year after the first attempt, Hayward came to the compound alone. "I told you once and I'm telling you again," Natasha said from over the fence. "Over. My. Dead. Body." If there was no fence between them, she would've knocked him out.

"What makes him so special, Agent Romanoff?" Hayward asked, a fake smile on his face. "Let me take you to the headquarters and meet my scientists. Maybe that'll change your mind." She agreed to go but she knew she wouldn't change her mind. Natasha might have had a short time knowing Vision but she spent a long time with Wanda and she knew, she knew the young fiery woman wouldn't want that to happen to Vision. She knew the love Wanda had with Vision and to let someone use Vision as a weapon would be disrespectful for their memory.

"Well, as you can see, my scientists are highly knowledgeable in nanotechs and robotics," Hayward told her as they walked out of the lab, "we would be doing the Vision a favor, letting him become a hero for the world." Natasha shook her head and Hayward gritted his teeth. "As long as I'm alive, he's staying in that lab at Wakanda. You're not getting him, Director, and I advise you to stop trying."

Then Scott Lang came to the compound and sacrifices were made in the process of getting people back.

* * *

T'Challa heard the man, this director of S.W.O.R.D., explain his organization, explain his area of expertise, and explain why Vision (or ‘the Vision’ in his words) would be better handled with his scientists. "Excuse us for a moment, Director," the king said and Hayward glanced at Shuri before nodding and leaving the room.

"I don't know, brother," Shuri told him after the door was closed, "Vision is not your usual simple robot. He's more human than a robot." The young scientist frowned slightly. "That director sounds like he's trying to make Vision as another weapon for mass destruction. I don't like it. But he won't stop coming, will he?”

Okoye had told them of what happened in the last 5 years, or at least a part of it. T'Challa was grateful that the civilization in Wakanda still went well and whatever's left of the Dora Milaje had protected the country for all this time. Apparently the man had already asked Natasha for Vision's body years ago but now that she died, he certainly thought he could get it now.

"It is best if we negotiate with him," T'Challa suggested, "as stated in the Sokovia Accords, if he were to weaponize Vision, it would be considered as a violation." Shuri scoffed at him. "Is it even effective? Is the Sokovia Accords still working during the last 5 years?" she asked him.

Apparently, it still was. Hayward promised that his only intention was to "study the Vision" and would never "use his body as a weapon" but Okoye had dragged T'Challa and asked, "Are you sure of this?" In truth, he wasn't. But he had his country to worry about.

"Natasha wanted to make sure Wanda would get to see him first."

"Then she will," T'Challa said, "his body will be safe in the S.W.O.R.D. facility."

"She wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want his body to be studied by them."

"Okoye, you told me he came here years ago asking for this exact thing. He came again now and you know he will come again if we don't give him what he wants. As much as I believe in Shuri, she and I have many things to catch up on in our country. This isn't the best choice, I agree with you, but it's a better choice than leaving him here any longer. If he claims Vision to be a weapon and confiscate his corpse, things would be messier here."

The general clenched her fist, scowling. T'Challa waited for another argument but Okoye exhaled deeply. "Unfortunately, there's truth in what you say." And they left it at that.

Few days later, they went to Stark's funeral. Okoye was the one who told Wanda of Vision's whereabouts. T'Challa could only hope that Hayward kept his promise.

“You made the right choice.” T’Challa turned to see who said it. The sorcerer—the man named Strange. “Not … the greatest, per se, but … it’s right for your country, for you,” he continued as Okoye walked to them. “Lots of things to take care of,” Strange exhaled, giving a tight smile at him. “My best for you, Your Highness.”

“Yours too, Dr. Strange,” T’Challa found himself replying. The smile turned a little bit tighter and he looked as if he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, leave out your thoughts on the comments. Lash at me if you want to. I don't care. Heck, comment your own work if you have one (or several) and maybe I'll read it and leave a kudos if I have the time!! Also, find me on Tumblr: [herewegoroundthepricklypear](https://herewegoroundthepricklypear.tumblr.com). Send your hate (or love) to me in Tumblr if you're willing.


End file.
